This is a placebo-controlled trial of a long-acting depot formulation of naltrexone in alcohol-dependent subjects. A total of 32 subjects were enrolled in the study, which involves two weeks of open-label oral naltrexone prior to randomization. Twenty subjects completed the pre- randomization phase, of whom 15 were injected with long-acting naltrexone and 5 received a placebo injection. Follow-up is continuing.